CBC
From the Pen-B System to the Core Change System, the toys in the Cross Fight B-Daman toyline each used a Color Bit Code '(Japanese: 'カラービットコード, Karābittokōdo) or CBC for short, for use on the B-Ta 1Go Gan Gan Hobby Machine. PLEASE NOTE: This only applies to the Takara-Tomy toys, whereas the Hasbro versions use QR codes. In addition, products from CB-50 onwards do not use these codes, thus they are unusable on the B-Ta 1Go arcade machine. WBMA Proto 01 is also unusable on the arcade game, due to a lack of a CBC code. Overview Each toy (B-Daman Body Sets, Tune-Up Gear, Core Parts, Custom Mail, etc.), comes with an 18-bit 1D color bit code, and each code has data encoded in the color transition. This data can be used on the B-Ta 1Go arcade machine, for using a virtual version of the toys in-game. On a B-Daman's Body Set, the Head Part has a Color Bit Code that represents the entire Body Set in the B-Ta 1Go game, no matter what other Arm Parts are used. However, the Color Bit Codes for Core Change System B-Damans cannot be used on the arcade game without the B-Ta 1Go Connection Parts, ''which can be attached on the bottom area of the ''Core Part. *Example: One has an Accele=Dracyan, and it is equipped with the Straight Barrel and a Power Manteau, and that person is using this customization on the arcade machine. When the B-Daman, along with the Tune-Up Gear pieces have their CBC codes scanned and verified by the machine's Scan Eye, a virtual, in-game version of the customization can be used. List of Cross Fight B-Daman Products w/ CBC numbers NOTE: For the purposes of making an organized and thorough list, the CBC codes for the Body Sets and Core Parts are kept separate. Pen-B System B-Damans *Pen-B Prototype, CBC-000 *Pen-B Blue, CBC-000 *Pen-B Blue Clear Ver., CBC-001 (BM-04/BM-10) *Pen-B Green, CBC-002 *Pen-B Yellow, CBC-003 *Pen-B Red, CBC-004 *Pen-B Black, CBC-005 *Pen-B Black Clear Ver., CBC-006 (BM-05/BM-17) *Pen-B White, CBC-007 *Pen-B White Metallic Seal Ver., CBC-007 Core Change System Body Sets *[[Smash=Dragold|Dragold Body Set]], CBC-012 *[[Loading=Diles|Diles Body Set]], CBC-013 *Dracyan Body Set, CBC-015 *Eagle Body Set (CB-06), CBC-017 *Sharks Body Set, CBC-018 *Dravise Body Set (CB-08/CB-11), CBC-019 *[[Roll=Sasword|Sasword Body Set]], CBC-020 *Bearga Body Set, CBC-021 *[[Random Starter 2012|Bearga Body Set Clear Purple Ver.]], CBC-021 *[[Stroke=Orochi|Orochi Body Set]], CBC-022 *[[Spin=Leohjya|Leohjya Body Set]], CBC-024 *[[Drift=Jacker|Jacker Body Set]], CBC-025 *[[Burst=Bison|Bison Body Set]], CBC-026 *[[Force=Dragren|Dragren Body Set]], CBC-027 *[[Round=Tigare|Tigare Body Set]], CBC-031 *[[Twin=Drazeros|Drazeros Body Set]], CBC-032 *[[Twin=Drazeros SP Set|Drazeros Body Set (SP Set Ver.)]], also CBC-032 Tune-Up Gear *Tornado Magazine, CBC-052 (CB-10), CBC-053 (CB-11) *Stabilizer, CBC-056 *Direct Loader Magazine, CBC-061 *Power Manteau, CBC-064 (BM-12), CBC-065 (CB-18) *System Magazine, CBC-067 *Lock-On Barrel, CBC-068 *Straight Barrel, CBC-072 (BM-07), CBC-074 (CB-17) *Slope Barrel, CBC-073 *Straight Magazine, CBC-080 *Straight Magazine Clear Black Ver., CBC-080 *Wide Magazine, CBC-081 (BM-16), CBC-084 (CB-04) *Twin Magazine, CBC-086 ''Core Parts'' *''Accele Core, CBC-090 *Accele Core (Accele=Bearga), CBC-090 *Steer Core, CBC-092 *One Sided Core, CBC-093 *Metal Accele Core, CBC-094 *Steer Core Blue Ver., CBC-095 *One Sided Core Purple Ver., CBC-096 *One Sided Core Green Ver., CBC-097 *Spin Core, CBC-098 *Rev Core, CBC-100 *Metal Rev Core, CBC-101 *Roll Core, CBC-102 *Torque Core, CBC-103 *Stroke Core, CBC-104 *Spin Core, CBC-106 *Break Core, CBC-107 *Smash Core, CBC-112 *Heavy Smash Core, CBC-113 *Loading Core, CBC-113 *Force Core, CBC-114 *Metal Force Core, CBC-115 *Round Core, CBC-119 *Twin Core, CBC-120 *Twin Core, CBC-120 *Heavy Twin Core, CBC-121 *Drift Core, CBC-125 *Burst Core, CBC-126 *Round Core'' (Round=Drazeros), CBC-128 Custom Mail *Hero Armor (White), CBC-128 *Hero Armor (Silver), CBC-129 *Hero Armor (Clear White), CBC-130 *Hero Z Armor, CBC-132 *Golden Armor, CBC-133 *Hero Armor (Clear Black), CBC-134 *Saturn Armor (Black), CBC-136 *Saturn Armor (Clear Black), CBC-138 *Ice Armor (Ice Blue), CBC-144 *Flame Armor (Orange), CBC-160 *Red Armor (Red), CBC-168 *Red Armor (Clear Red), CBC-169 *Blue Armor (Blue), CBC-170 *Blue Armor (Clear Blue), CBC-171 *Pole Armor, CBC-184 More to come Trivia *The Color Bit Code technology was invented at B. CORE, Inc. by a team of developers lead by Chetan Arora, a member of the Indian Insititute of Technology's (IIT) Department of Computer Science. Links *Here, you can find the CBC codes for Cross Fight B-Daman toys up to CB-13. (If you're using Google Chrome, go to Customize and control Google Chrome, scroll down to Tools, then Encoding, and select Japanese (Shift_JIS) to see the Japanese text properly.) *The page on Chetan Arora's website about the Color Bit Codes. *B. Core, Inc.'s English website Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Pen-B System Category:Core Change System Category:Under Construction